A Little More Sorry
by Phoenixstar1
Summary: "She thrust her arm in front of her, holding an imaginary gun, “there have been moments when I regretted not pulling the trigger.”" Pairing: HY X RP. Twisted.


A Little More Sorry

Author's Note:The pairing is Heero and Relena, although probably not how you thought!Be warned.It's twisted.Also this is NOT a lemon.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters or any information from the show used in this fic.The ideas though are my own.

Please review!

Enjoy!

A Little More Sorry

~phoenixstar

She looked into the mirror and ran her finger through her newly trimmed bangs.She glanced at the glassy magazine picture to make sure she got the look right.Turning from side to side, she nodded, pleased with what she had done.It was… the perfect look.

She ran her fingers over her cheeks, down her neck and over the front of her clothes, smoothing them out.She could do this.She could seduce Heero Yuy.

~~~

She looked down at the address scribbled on the piece of paper in her hand.'Yup, this is the right place.'She quickly shoved the paper back in her pocket.Next she looked at her watch.She had 2 hours, perfect.Then she lifted her hand, and knocked on the door.She only had to wait a few moments before the door swung back and Heero was standing before her.

"Forget your key?" he squinted against the dark light of the street, trying to focus on her.She smiled up at him.

"Must have.Got here and didn't have one!" she raised her arms above her head to elaborate the point."Don't worry, next time I'll try to remember." She said in a low, sweet voice.He nodded and stepped back, opening the door further to admit her.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to his chest, bent his head and kissed her.She moaned into his mouth in surprise.When then broke away, her eyes were big, but she slowly managed a smile.Noticing how tense she was, Heero spoke up.

"Have a hard day at work?"

"Not really… Just… Busy," she answered slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"Hn." He nodded."I didn't know how hungry you'd be so I thought we could just sit down, have a drink and decide what to do for dinner then."

"How very thoughtful of you Heero.I'm not really very hungry at the moment; a drink would be wonderful though."She smiled warmly at him.

"Sure thing.Why don't you go sit down then?"he said moving into the other room, which, by backing up she knew was the kitchen.His voice startled her.

"You're here early today?"She looked at her watch.One hour and fifty minutes.

"Yeah, I suppose so.Didn't really pay all that much attention to the clock today I suppose."He came into the room with two glasses of wine, and handed her one.

"Thank-you," she muttered.The room, she decided as she looked around, was exactly what she would have expected him to have.Here and there, she could see her touches to the place, but nothing that didn't seem out of place.It was cosy, small… perfect.

He sat down on the couch and motioned for her to go sit next to him, which she did.They sat in silence for only a minute or two, during which she was painfully aware of his eyes on her.She sipped her wine.

"You look deep in thought?What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"I was thinking about my… father today, and how he died."She sat back in her chair, swirling her wine glass, watching his reaction.

"How he was murdered?" Heero braved.

"Yes," her words were slow and deliberate."His death was rather unfortunate." She paused."People say that these sorts of things are the necessary casualties of war.I disagree."

"People shouldn't have to die in war, not the people who are working so hard for a peace.It's tragic that they are never able to see it.," he supplied obviously believing what he had said.For a second she considered that maybe he had changed more than she had imagined since the war.A smile worked its way across her face.

"My feelings exactly."She took a sip of her wine.It occurred to her, only for a moment, that she was having too much fun with this… method of conversation, this means to get what she wanted.

"And knowing that, I should feel guilty for all the deaths I've caused, but haven't we all suffered enough for what has happened?"The smile fell from her face.She swallowed her wine slowly.

"Perhaps.It all depends."He went up to the counter and poured himself another glass.

"You want any more Relena?"She withheld all comments and shook her head. 

"No Heero, that's okay.I'm… fine right now."He sat back down beside her.Silence then fell between them again.

"I should have died there with him you know."

"But you didn't," he added quickly with a nod."And I'm glad that you didn't."

"Really?" He nodded.She took another sip of wine to keep from bursting out into laughter."That's very… sweet of you Heero considering."

"What?" he asked.

"Huh?" her head snapped up.

"You said considering, and I asked, considering what?"

"Oh, nothing really."She gave a short laugh."Just was breaking away on a stray thought; it wasn't very important."She smiled warmly at Heero who was eyeing her suspiciously, as if she were up to something."But, as you noticed, I didn't die.I wasn't there when it happened.I wish I had been, to not have to live without him so.We were very close did you know that?"

"No," Heero admitted."The way you talk about him though, I could have guessed."

"Yes, I missed him a lot, but, for a while I dealt with it fairly well considering."Heero nodded as she spoke, as if understanding this event he was never there for."And then, the… murderer so to say, offered their life for his."She laughed."Like it was that easy, to disgrace the murder of a significant man with the sacrifice of a little know killer."She watched Heero blanch slightly."Now Heero.There is no need to worry.I of course, true to my nature, refused their life."

"Which shows great strength of character and greatness of mind I think," he said quietly.

"I'm glad you think so.Of, course naturally," she thrust her arm in front of her, holding an imaginary gun, "there have been moments when I regretted not pulling the trigger."Heero gulped and nodded following her movements.

"I know Lady Une feels badly for what happened," he offered.

"Lady Une?Oh," she laughed slightly to herself."She might have felt badly about it.I doubt she'd think of it much now, being the busy woman that she is.Probably has hardly given it much thought at all really.Wouldn't be surprising."Heero set his wine glass down on the table and turned so he was sitting facing her directly.He reached out and took her hand in his."

"You know love, you make no sense to me sometimes.First you seem like you are ready to cry your eyes out over the murder of your father and the next minute you dismiss it as though it were nothing."She couldn't resist smiling, as she brought her hand up to caress the side of his face.

"Some things never make sense," she replied.

"True," he admitted, pulling her closer to him."Just like us," he said, kissing her lips slowly.

"Just like us…" she repeated, slowly, as he went on to kiss the rest of her face.She slid so that she was pressed against him.As he started kissing her neck, she looked over his shoulder, at the clock; one hour thirty minutes.Then she moved so she was facing him, their blue eyes locking together, and kissed him full on the lips.

Soon, they were swept away in the passion.They rose from the couch, caressing each other through their clothes.Heero whispered loving phrases in her ear and she moaned in response.He couldn't get enough of her, and she… She smiled at his emotions, wanting to make this as enjoyable for him as the moment would allow.

Slowly, without letting his hands off her waist or his lips from her hers, he moved them both to the bedroom.

~~~

For only a moment or two she completely forgot what she was doing, but was always pulled back into herself at the thought that she should make a mistake, that she should fail at this, some thing which she wanted to do right.She _had_ to do this right.

But it was so tempting to give in… into the pleasure.

He was above her… Too high for her to reach, but some how, she realised she could, as her arms were wrapped possessively around him.He hands slid up and down his back, slick with sweat.

She closed her eyes, and felt his breath hot on her face as he thrust again.He was whispering something into her ear, but she couldn't make out what it was.

And suddenly it was over.Like some distant thought, she could feel weight pressing her into the bed, and then that too faded as he rolled off of her, pulling her close to him.She lay in his arms, listening to his quick pulse, feeling his hot skin against her.She smiled to herself.She did it.

~~~

She listened to his breathing, the slow ins and outs as his chest rose and fell.Rather soothing she decided to herself. 

Once she was sure that he was sleeping, she pulled back the cover and sat up.She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and walked to the adjoining bathroom.She smiled at the soft feeling of the plush carpet beneath her feet.

The bathroom was small, filled mostly with reminders of him; a smile slowly touched her lips, curling up from the corners; and she added as an afterthought, a bit of her as well.

Looking in the mirror, she cringed.Her hair was messed up and her face was flushed, but that of course was to be expected.Her eyes though were red, irritated and bloodshot.She quickly turned on the tap and flushed her eyes with the water.Then she pulled back one lid and pulled out her contact, and then repeated the action with the other eye.Her vision was blurry for only a moment or two before focusing.'Damn contacts,' she mumbled to herself.Her eyes now shone, green-hazel under the dim lighting.She smiled; she liked this colour much better.

Turning she dumped the blue contacts in the small trash bin.She wouldn't need them anymore.She quickly washed her face, drying it on his towel, and tiptoed back to bed, glancing quickly at the clock; 5 minutes.

As she slid back beneath the covers, Heero's arm swung round, to pull her to him.She tensed, startled at first, not realising he was awake.

"What were you doing trying to sneak away on me love," his arms tightened a bit around her frame.

"No, I was just thinking I had something I wanted to tell you."Heero's arms fell from her waist as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.He seemed to have noticed the serious tone of her voice.

"What is it Relena?" he looked her in the eyes.She couldn't tell if he noticed yet, it was still fairly dark in the room.

"That."

"What?" Heero questioned, obviously not understanding her.

"This whole, _Relena_, business," she replied.

"That is your name though.I don't understand you," there was a twinge of panic in his voice.She smiled. He was catching onto something, even if he couldn't grasp what yet.

She ignored his comment."Yes, like I said before, I was thinking about my father's death."Heero backed up pushing himself against the headboard.She took the opportunity to sit up, straddling his waist.For a moment, she shivered uncomfortable, suddenly aware that they were still naked.Trailing her hands down his chest, she continued."And like I said… I did refuse the life of his murderer."She could almost feel Heero pale. She could feel his breath quicken.

She leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "but what I forgot to mention was that I never felt he paid properly for what he did…"

"He?" Yes, she thought to herself, he was definitely starting to catch on to her.His voice gave away exactly how panicked he was.

"Yes, _He_, Heero…" she rolled off him a bit to reach over and turn on his bedside lamp."Yes, you Heero."

She could feel him tense beneath her as he finally figured it out."You're eyes are…"

"Green?Yes, always have been."She smiled.'That's a boy Heero, you know what's going on.'

"Sylvia," he coughed out.She smiled broader."You…"

"I just wanted to make sure you'd feel a little more sorry for what you did Heero…"His face was pale, and she could see his was desperately trying to figure out what to do.Then she heard the key in the front door, and the creak as it opened.Heero obviously heard it too."Time's up," she sighed to herself.

Suddenly she was pushed off his lap as he scrambled out of the bed.He ran his fingers through his hair worriedly.Then the front door shut.He quickly slipped into some shorts and ran for the front door.She just lay back on he bed and listened.She had seduced Heero Yuy.She had avenged her father.

"Heero?What's going on?" Relena's voice was shaky.

"Relena… I can explain everything…" Heero ground out between pants.

"Explain what Heero?" Relena's voice was getting closer the bedroom.Sylvia just stretched out, making no move to hide."Heero, is someone else here?"

"No… I mean yes but not really… I said I could explain…"Heero's voice was full of worry.

"There is… I knew it…"She could feel Relena's eyes on her from the doorway."Heero how could you?"Relena was probably crying now, she thought, with a twinge of both satisfaction and guilt."How come?" she screamed.They were back in the front hall now.Relena was probably trying to leave.

"I'm sorry…" Heero called out.He sounded like he was crying too.

'Yes…Now you _are_ a little more sorry.'


End file.
